Successors of Love
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Chyna and Fletcher got a mysterious envelope that was addressed to them. Inside the envelop is a message one webstar wants to ask for them. Flyna oneshot


**I got this idea because currently iCarly is losing the good stuff because of Seddie *Argh* so I decided to do another oneshot for the Flyna ship.**

**So here you go, and yes I don't own ANT Farm.**

_**Italics= **_**sound from the DVD video**

It was after school and Olive left school early. Fletcher was ready to go home when he notices an envelope address to both him and Chyna. Fletcher was curious and decided to show Chyna the envelope.

"Hey Chyna!"

"Hey Fletcher, what's in your hand?"

"I don't know what it is but it's for both you and me."

"If it's a gift certificate can I have it?"

"I just don't know. But we'll have to see it."

They went back to the ANT room and no one else was there except Angus. Angus then asked, "Hey Fletcher, what's this envelope?"

"I don't know but it's addressed to me and Chyna."

Angus then got the envelope and opened it. Inside it contained a mini DVD with the words "From Seattle to a pair like us".

Chyna then wonder, "if it said that it came from Seattle addressed to a similar pair, why did they chose us?"

Fletcher then replied, "I don't know. But I bet we'll find out now."

Fletcher and Chyna dashed to the room's Blu-Ray Player and inserted the disk in it. After a temporary load, they saw who sent them the disk.

"_If you're watching this disk now, I'm glad you had a chance to see it. I'm filming this video to let you know what I want you kids to know."_

Fletcher then knew who was the girl in the video. "That's Carly right?"

"Carly? As in iCarly?"

"Yes! But why would she deliver this to us?"

"I don't know but we'll find out once we watch it all."

Chyna and Fletcher decide to resume watching the video.

"_My name is Carlotta Taylor Shay, but you can call me Carly. I bet by now you do know me as the webshow girl of iCarly. The reason I made this video because I want you to know that right now, I want you two, Chyna Parks and Fletcher Quimbly, to listen to me very carefully._

"_Days ago I caught Sam Puckett, my best friend, kiss the boy I like from afar, Freddie Benson. I tried not to be jealous and I even had to sacrifice my happiness for my best friend thinking it'll work._

"_I was wrong._

"_Deep inside, I still feel I loved Freddie but I was too late. I became a matchmaker for both of them and when I'm alone, I cry in my room because I was foolish to let him go._

"Um Fletcher, what does her message to us have something to do with us?"

"I don't know Chyna. But I hope she'll give us reason why."

"_The reason I chose you two, Chyna and Fletcher, because I read your blog on how you have a crush on Chyna. That reminded me of the time Freddie was this to me back when we were kids._

Chyna gave Fletcher a stern look because Fletcher spilled what was a secret to himself in a blog he written.

"What?"

"I think you kept your crush in the wrong place in the internet."

"Don't you mean a confession?"

"Whatever. Let's keep watching. I want to know why she chose us."

"_Fletcher, I hope someday you won't make the same mistake Freddie did. Chyna, I hope when you grow up, you won't repeat what I did. (starts to cry slowly) I… I wish I didn't… (cries)_

"Wow. I didn't know she made a mistake in her life. Chyna…"

"Ok I undertstand now… she chose us because she was reminded of her past. Freddie had a crush on her. She didn't return his feelings most of the time. Then…"

"I know Chyna. I feel sorry for her. Why would her friend do this to her? Or Freddie, for that matter?"

Chyna was a bit teary on what she knew so far. "Chyna… You're crying!"

"No, I just feel sorry for her…" then she cried too and Fletcher lets her cry in his shoulder. Fletcher started crying too.

"_(dries her tears and resumes talking while in sniffles) Chyna, Fletcher, I am now calling you two successors of love. What me and Freddie never did, you two can continue for us. I might not be his girl right now, but I think that's what he wanted too if he never got me back._

"_I hope you two will not repeat our mistakes. I hope you two will grow up as best of friends and maybe later on a couple. Good luck, successors of love…"_

The video ended with her singing "Do You Remember Love" and Chyna felt like she learned something from the video.

"You know Fletcher, I think I learned something today."

"What is it?"

"When someone does a mistake, we should learn from it and not repeat it again!"

"I agree. But, when will all of it happen?"

"I don't know, but I'll try to accept your love. I think you mean something to me like a best friend and more."

"So do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe. Probably after I recover from the tears and all. Could be next week."

"Well, let's do our best Chyna."

The two best friends then hugged and while they were hugging, Angus was crying.

"Angus, what wrong?"

"Nothing Chyna… I just got something in my eye."

Chyna and Fletcher were relieved that something like this cannot happen to them if they're careful. After all, they've got a long way to go…

They're just 11 year olds in High School, and they've got much to learn. Somehow.


End file.
